plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Armor
Armors are items that zombies use to mainly protect themselves with, the aim being to attack your plants for longer periods, although they can also bypass your defenses, shoot and damage your plants, float in the pool etc. Headwear Zombies wear head armor on their heads to protect themselves for longer periods of time so that they can get closer to your house. A few examples include: *Digging Helmets *Traffic Cones *Buckets *Football Helmets *Black Helmets **Black Helmets are worn by the Giga-Football Zombie. Shields Zombies carry shields in front of them to withstand the damage brought by peas, especially burnt peas, and snow peas. Shields are completely powerless against Fumes and Catapult Plants. Newspapers can resist the ice effect of snow peas but can't resist flaming peas. Shields include: *Newspapers *Trash Cans *Screen Doors *Ladders Vaults Certain zombies use vaulting items for the purpose of jumping over plants as well as making them faster than normal zombies. Vaulting items are: *Poles *Dolphins *Pogo Sticks Vehicles Zombies ride on vehicles with the goal being to try to get as close to your house as they can while taking as little damage as possible. Vehicles are: *Catapults *Zambonis *Bobsleds *Zombot Weapons Weapons are used to attack the player's Plants. Weapons include: *Catapults *Jack-in-the-Boxes *Clubs: **Zombie **Wildlife Crossing Sign **Telephone Poles Metallic Armor and Objects ﻿Metalic Armor and objects are very resilient against all types of damage, except fumes and Catapult Plants. Metallic armor and obects can be stolen by Magnet-shrooms. Metallic Armor and objects include: *Buckets *Screen Doors *Football Helmets **Black Football Helmet - Worn by the Giga Football Zombie *Ladders *Pogo Sticks *Pick Axes *Jack-In-The-Boxes It is unknown if the Black Helmet can be stolen by a Magnet-shroom, since it is not featured in the online version of the game. Other items *Catapult - Used by Catapult Zombies to shoot basketballs at plants. *Pick Axe - Used by Digger Zombies to bypasses defenses by digging under them. *Bungee Cord - Bungee Zombies use this to steal plants or to drop zombies. *Flag - Signals a huge wave of zombies. *Ducky Tube - Used by Ducky Tube Zombies to float in the pool *Snorkel - Used by Snorkel Zombies to swim under the water, similar to Digger Zombies except that catapults can kill Snorkel Zombies *Balloon - Allows Balloon Zombies to float over defenses, excluding Cactus and Cattail. Trivia﻿ *The Black Helmet is the most powerful Armor, absorbing 140 normal damage. *The football Helmet is the strongest Helmet on the full version of game but Black Helmet is stronger and the strongest among all armors *The Jack-In-The-Box is the most powerful weapon that can kill any plant in 1 hit. Its explosion can destroy up to 9 plants. *The Digging Helmet is the weakest headwear and also the weakest armor in the game only taking 5 Normal Damage Shots. *The Newspaper is the weakest shield and the second weakest armor in the game only taking 8 Normal Damage Shots before falling apart. *Fume projectiles ignore all shields. See also *Magnet-shroom *Zombies